youngjusticerpfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Kal'i
Category:Claiming Name: Kal'i Mentor: Starfire, Superman, or Jade Alias(s): Dawnfire, Dawn, Blazin' D, Project Tm (Tamaran), Starfire Jr., Alien Powerhouse, Commander Dawn, and Blazing Star History: Kal'i was a former Cadmus Project. Kal'i was on her way to Tamaran, with her parents, after visiting Starfire. Cadmus noticed their spaceship flying off into the sky, so they shot it down. The ship crashed, and Kal'i and her father survived, but Kal'i's mother did not. Cadmus enforcers originally planned on using Kal'i's father as the test subject, and planned on killing Kal'i. But, Kal'i's father took the blade through his chest, that was meant to be for Kal'i. Kal'i, the only one of the trio alive, was the subject. She was put in a room, then in a pod. They put her through experiments day after day, until finally three years went passed. Kal'i, now seventeen, excelled in intellect and her powers. When the two scientists of Cadmus brought Kal'i her food, she attacked the pair, and broke out of Cadmus, barely with her life. She then managed to find the home of Starfire, and was safe. After a week, Kal'i then decided to join the Team, and became known as Dawnfire (Kal'i). Personality: Kal'i isn't shy. She's free-spirited, wild, rebellious and laidback. Dawnfire is also quite intelligent, a genius some may say. Kal'i can figure out how to work a car, plane, boat, etc., in a within three minutes. Kal'i is also very confident in her abilities, and doesn't like to show weakness. She's loving, caring, passionate, empathic, and strong. Powers and Abilities: *'Tamaranean Physiology': Kal'i has green eyes with no pupils, orange skin and fiery hair. When she is using her abilities in full force her hair seems to glow and react like fire however this is simply an illusion. :*'Energy Projection': Kal'i can project her 'starbolts' at her opponents in a variety of ways. The energy is burning, hot and melts or destroys most metal objects or skin. It is unknown where this energy comes from. :*'Flight': Kal'i can use her energy to push herself through the sky. This only works when gravity is affecting her and she cannot fly unaided in space. :*'Immunity to Toxins' *'Aviation' *'Hand-to-Hand Combat (Basic)' Appearance: Dawnfire is quite beautiful. Her long fiery-red hair is down to her waist and is wavy. She has green eyes with light-green scleras (or in other words, the whites of her eyes are colored light-green). She is tall, with bright orange skin, As a Tamaranean, she has alien physiology which includes a long purple tongue and nine stomachs, (probably for storing food during meager times). It's also said that she doesn't breathe oxygen, indicating that her lungs are different than most humans. Kal'i has tiny scars on her pack, from Cadmus expirements. Name: kali2.jpg kali3.jpg kali4.jpg Comments The history is very confusing. Who are her parents? Sincerely, Sherlock 23:15, November 26, 2013 (UTC) Random citizens The Lovely Dove (talk) 16:32, November 27, 2013 (UTC) Can you rewrite the history to make it clearer? Sincerely, Sherlock 18:41, November 27, 2013 (UTC) yes. 22:27, November 27, 2013 (UTC)